


Fluffy One Shot Request

by lordbyronsass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, One shot request, mandad content, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbyronsass/pseuds/lordbyronsass
Summary: One-Shot Request65Thanks @snivellingseverus (on tumblr) for the prompt!Spoilers for Chapter 15!!“idk if this is a solid idea but I love just him being protective over  grogu and taking his helmet off in front of Mayfeld so maybe like  Mayfeld helps rescue grogu and when they're back on the ship Mayfeld  helps din with his injuries and he has to take his helmet off to b sick  bc he's got a concussion and Mayfeld just constantly refers to him as  brown eyes all while din never let's go of grogu”I hope this is okay! I altered only a few aspects.This is essentially extremely Fluffy Din  and Grogu content with Mayfeld present so I hope that’s okay!Thanks so much for your request!Please feel free to send you own requests to me on tumblr at https://mandoandgrogu.tumblr.com/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Fluffy One Shot Request

He hadn’t let Grogu out of his arms once, not once since they had rescued him from the Imperial vessel. Not while fighting or while shooting, or while being shot for that matter. Din Djarin refused for a second to release him from his tight grasp for fear that he could be wrong, that he hadn’t rescued his ward.

He murmured words of comfort to the youngling, just audible as they passed through the vocoder and reached Grogu’s large ears. He responded in kind with soft coos and grabby hands, one small three fingered hand wrapped firmly around the Mandalorian’s thumb.

Din was oblivious now that he was back safe in the ship, so oblivious and glowing with joy at their success that he barely noticed the blood on his armor or the sharp ringing within his ears.

He may have not been concerned but Mayfeld sure was.

“You really took a hard knock back there, you should probably get checked out.” The man’s eyebrow was raised and he approached the Mandalorian with hands outstretched and angled slightly to the side as if he was approaching a wounded acklay.

Din’s eyes didn’t leave the child’s which looked up at him, big, bright and full of thankful admiration.

Mayfeld thought to himself that every person on that shipped was lucky that the child was discovered unharmed or he feared what the Beskar clad man could be capable of.

“I’m fine.” He replied, except he really wasn’t. The words came out slurred and he began to take notice of the piercing ring within his ears, the sharp pain to the side of his skill and the ache of the laser wound on his shoulder. He also very quickly became aware of the rising bile him the back of his throat and a feeling within his stomach as if he was on a ship at sea. He wobbled on his feet and raised one hand against the ship’s wall to steady himself.

“C’mon, Brown eyes, take off the helmet, let me patch you up. Fett is in the cockpit and Shand is tucked away in the bunk. It’s just you me and the kid.”

Din thought on it for a moment. He would never be used of removing the helmet and being seen bare and a part of him was nervous. The child had never seen him without his helmet, what if he didn’t recognise him?

After a minute or two had passed he nodded and sat on a crate, all the while Grogu rested in his arms, snuggled into the cool beskar.

“Alright, but be quick.”

The Mandalorian used his one free arm to reach up to the helmet, but it was the same as his injury and he let out a hiss and the pain stung him sharply.

“Here- I’ve got you.” Mayfeld walked to him and slowly reached out. Taking his own moment to think before reaching up and closing both hands on either side of the helmet and gently pulling it from the other man’s head.

In that split second before removal Din screwed his eyes shut, realising all the while that he had broken his creed. This was not the first time this thought had dawned on him, but it was the first time he didn’t push the thought away. His heart sunk at the thought. The life of the Watch was all he knew. And he sacrificed it all, and for what?

That final thought rung in his mind before he opened his eyes, only to be met by those which meant the most to him in the whole galaxy.

The two seemed to gaze at each other for what seemed an eternity as Din held his breath in anticipation at the child’s reaction but he only smiled, gurgled with laughter and reached both arms up towards his newly exposed face.

Relief washed over Din as he lowered his head to meet the child, their foreheads pressed against one another.

For him.


End file.
